Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projection system, a projection apparatus, an information processing method, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
A multi-projection system has recently been put to practical use as a method for meeting needs for a larger projection screen of a projector. In a multi-projection system, the projection screens of a plurality of projectors are combined to construct a single screen. If a plurality of projectors is used to construct a single screen, adjustments for the output video images of the projectors, such as an image quality adjustment, need to be made to all the projectors. The reason is that if an image quality adjustment is made to only one of the projectors, only a part of the single screen constructed by the projection screens of all the projectors becomes different in the image quality adjustment, which results in an unnatural composite screen.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-107477 discusses a technique for making the same operation on all projectors in a multi-projection system constituted by a plurality of projectors. In the technique, one of the projectors constituting the multi-projection system serves as a master projector. All the projectors are connected by network cables. The contents of operations on the master projector are then transmitted to all the projectors via the network.
According to the foregoing technique, the projectors constituting the multi-projection system need to include a network interface for transmitting and receiving the operation contents in addition to an interface for receiving a video image for the projectors to project. Troublesome operations such as installation, setting, and management of the network are also required. This causes a problem of increased cost due to increased functionality of the projectors themselves and the man-hours for network management.